cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Vej'Ayil vas Nedas nar Tasi
'''Vej'Ayil vas Nedas nar Tasi, '''known on the forums as '''Vej-the-Eye, '''is a quarian assassin/hitman, working for the Keepers of the Grey. Appearence Vej is slightly taller than most quarians, standing firmly at 5'8. He weighs in at 153 pounds. His enviro-suit is predominantly black, with details and vanity points in dark blue. His mask is shorter than the quarian male standard, and is much more angular. Normally, he wears a black overcoat over his suit, to distinguish himself from the crowd. His suit's gloves and boots are black, with a sliver trim on the hem. Even though it is impractical, he has not discarded the use of fabric on his suit. He keeps the quarian hood, with his color being a lighter shade of blue than the navy on the rest of his suit. Biography Vej was born to two exiles, Threnan'Ayil and Yula'Grent, on their shuttle on the way to Omega. The two had been exiled for reasons he dislikes talking about, and he has apparently let that part go. He claims it's "not important". Vej grew up on Omega, in a scrapped bubble inside of his parent's small apartment in the Gozu district. He was a normal kid, considering the situation. His mother handled a shop nearby their house, and his father was a bouncer for a club one district over. He grew up seeing his parent's dairy struggle, and he had nothing but admiration for the two of them. When the bubble became a non-option, due to him growing up too much, his parents had to scrap for a suit for him earlier than expected. The suit was small and clung to the wrong places. It was also very unsafe, due to being basically jury rigged out of a lot of spare quarian suit parts, cleaned to the best of their capacity. But Vej wore it all the same, with his head held high, helping his mother with the shop. His father also began to give him a few lessons on handling a handgun, his old man's own beaten down Arc Pistol he had maintained when they had left the fleet. Life seemed to be going well, discounting the occasional racism and the infections every now and then. When Vej was 12, however, his father was shot in a bar fight, and a krogan customer, in the ensuing brawl, ended up cracking his visor with a stray elbow. His father managed to clamber his way back to their house, where Vej and his mother tried to care for him as best as they could. Unfortunately, they could do nothing, and his father ended up passing away after three days of high fever and vomiting with a violent infection. Without the income from his father's work as a bouncer, Vej and his mother were forced to abandon their house, moving down to another district and an even shabbier home. His mother tried to open up shop in this other district, but it was unsuccessful. Vej tried doing stray jobs, cleaning and scrubbing around, but he was not taken in in great part due to his age, but also his species. Slowly, the two were starting to become desperate. One night, his mother succumbed to the hunger and tried pickpocketing the wrong person. Vej found her in a ditch with three bullets through the visor the next day. Left alone with no house and no job, Vej started wandering around, begging for food and trying to keep his head above water in the slums of Omega. He scrapped around, getting resourceful to survive, getting himself in every nook and cranny he could to be in an advantageous position. Life was hard, and he was saved from getting shot by the skin of his teeth multiple times. Suit disrepair started to catch up to him, and slowly but surely he got more frequent infections. Once it got worse enough, he, like his mother, tried to pick the pockets of the wrong person. This led him on a chase through half of Omega, for three unforgiving days, barely ahead of his pursuer and trying desperately to lose them. In the fourth day, with no more adrenaline or energy in him, he collapsed on an alleyway, waiting for his pursuer, an asari, to kill him. With the pistol aimed square at his visor, he saw his life flash before his eyes, and, exhausted, ended up passing out. He woke up days later, in a lush apartment on the better part of Omega, his suit repaired and his infections close to gone. He slowly came to his senses, realizing the asari was sitting by the bed, watching him, with a pistol pointed at his neck. They talked for the better part of the day, a rather terse conversation, before the asari extended him an offer: join her organization, become her apprentice, and never live like a rat, a low life again. Without a second choice, Vej accepted, and he became the apprentice of Yuna Myela. He was her slave, as per customs of the Keepers of the Grey, for two years, where he was taught the dogmas of the Keepers, learned discipline and respect for his superiors. Yuna also tought him good manners and proper speech, as well as many languages of various species. Vej fought back during the beginning of his apprenticeship, but eventually, after enough punishment, accepted it all, growing into the mentality and absorbing many of the traits he carries in his adult life. After the two years were passed, Vej was deemed worthy of fully joining the order, as a Squire. Now, Yuna and him practiced velocities, hand to hand sequences, shooting, trigger discipline and all that would later mold him into the life of an assassin. For this, he worked for 5 years, untiring, eventually beginning to go on hits together with Yuna. His first kill was a batarian who had bitten more than he could chew from a Krogan warlord. After the kill, Vej couldn't sleep for a few days, before he finally worked it out of his system, accepting of this new life he had. After he became a Knight, Vej separated himself from Yuna and now works as a top of the line sniper for anyone who pays him enough. Relationships * Yuna Myela: Yuna was his teacher, and they still keep in touch when possible. Vej has nothing but the utmost respect and loyalty to her. * Afiyi Maos: A drell he met on the forums. The two developed a quick relationship that didn't work out. They still keep in contact and occasionally meet up when their schedules align. * Octis Kurius: His bitch * Turquoise: A friend he made on the boards. Vej is a frequent visitor to her brothel, and the two enjoy conversations and digressions together. * Jacob Angelaus: Vej has a standing contract with the doctor. The two are acquaintances at best. * Irassa Vess: One of his friends from the Keepers. He has complete trust in her. The two occasionally work together. Trivia * Vej claims he has a steady supply of antibiotics at his disposition. This fact, coupled with the fact that he was not exposed to the social taboos of the quarians, means that Vej has less qualms about removing his suit than most of his species. * Vej's ship, the ''Nomad, ''was his first truly big investment. He knows how to pilot it adequately. * Curiously, Vej has no bounty associated with his head. This stirs from the fact that he has never been caught by the police or recognized. * He has a single streak of grey hair on his head, which he claims is there since an incident when he was starting out. * He claims to have been hired to "deal with" the infamous Valhak. Threads of Note Rifle Replacement: Vej's weapon has finally had enough... apparently due to an incident with a yahg. CDN discusses whether they believe it or not, but Vej is quietly insistent. Business As Usual: A dark deed for Vej, abducting another quarian for deposit with Terna Caelnion. The Push: On Illium, Vej has an ugly assignment from a certain hand-wringing doctor out of his depth. Take A Shot: Still in Nos Astra, Vej meets with another assassin, Afiyi Maos. We Need To Talk: Getting a bit snuggly with Afiyi. Category:Quarians Category:Characters